The seven and the son of Adonis
by chiefpooblo
Summary: First fanfic homies! Percy fights for athenas blessing for his marriage to annabeth, but she has other plans. Percy leaves and meets a new friend. you people choose the pairing! Ocxsomeone to be determined NOT COMPLETE rated t for violence and language
1. Fighting for life

**YELLO! This is my first fanfic so please NO flames, but constructive critism is allowed. Just so ya know, this will NOT be a percabeth fanfic, so percabeth lovers, haste la vista! I spelled that wrong didn't i? weeeeeeeeeeeellllllllll toooooooo bad! On with the show!**

Chapter 1: worthiness

Percy's pov(saw that comin didn't ya?)

I was in new rome one day when I realized that I would need to run this by Annabeth's mother, and im guessing a quest will be necessary. Oh my goodness, I forgot to introduce myself, im Perseus, or Percy jackson. My girlfriend is Annabeth chase and I need to ask her mother to marry her, but this will be hard, because Annabeths mom is Athena, and she hates me.

I was in new York for the day with my mom. I was running the idea of me getting married by her. She agreed it was a good one. One down, two to go. I walked into the empire state building and asked for the key, "may I have the 600th floor key please?" I stated politely, "sorry kid, there is none, you on drugs or something?" he said, " LISTEN UP, GIVE ME THE KEY OR I WILL KILL YOU!" he gave me the key and muttered something that sounded like lunatic. I walked into the throne room, thankfully that they weren't having a meeting, but Poseidon, Athena, Adonis, and Hestia were there talking about some boy. When they saw me Poseidon's face brightened up, Athena's face darkened, and the others were just staring.

I asked Poseidon first in private, and of course he said yes, but then the tricky part came, Athena. When I asked her I tried using my most polite voice ever, and she replied with, " only if you complete my quest." Well this is just god damn great, help kill Gaia and this is your reward, another near impossible quest, actually four of them. The first one I had to survive five weeks with my demigod scent multiplied by 100. I could be helped by only one person, and I didn't know who to choose, so I put nine straws in a hat, the straws had the names of the remaining seven, because me and Annabeth couldn't go, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, and luke. I have not mentioned that Luke is back right? Well he is and he was accepted back into camp after the whole "luke is Kronos" thing.i pull a straw and guess who's name I pick! Leo, huh ,I thought the fates were gonna put me with luke to make things awkward.

Now I see why they put me with him, not to be rude but he is very annoying when you just say what your quest is, well, it is about girls. He wouldn't stop talking about the many, many times he's been rejected, and then he talked about Calypso, then Piper, and lastly, Reyna. Who hates his guts. Then not two minutes after we set off on our journey, I heard a familiar roar, "HELL NO!" I yelled when I realized what it was, the freaking Minotaur. I pulled out my sword, riptide, but it was in its pen form. So then I uncapped it, and Leo pulled out a flaming sword, wait, did I miss him getting a flammable sword? We began the fight and then minotaur swept his axe around, but we dodged it, and Leo yelled "whoa ya fat lard, panting already?" just making the Minotaur even more angry then before bring the axe down in a deadly arc, but then a silver arrow hit it right in between the eyes and he disintegrated. Wait, silver arrow? Oh no, the hunters.

Leo's POV(surprise pooples)

Right before I met my bloody, painless, doom, an arrow whizzed by and stuck him in between the eyes. Then, Percy had a worried look in his eye when suddenly another arrow came, and stuck my baggy jeans to the earth, "What the-"Wham! I was hit by something and I blacked out. I woke up and I was in some kind of camp, my head was throbbing and my vision was blurry, and I could tell they took my tool belt and sword away. Great. Then I saw they attacker, or attackers. Finally my vision cleared up and standing in front of me was a twelve year old auburn haired girl, another female around me and Percy's age with black hair, and a fourteenish year old red head.**(sorry don't know phoebe's hair color, yes it's the hunters of Artemis)**I asked the obvious question," why are we chained up?" the red head rolled her eyes and sprayed something on me, and I fainted.


	2. Betrayal

**chapter 2: backstabbing**

**alright, anyone that is reading this… you are awesome! Just don't bring your cheeseburgers into the bathroom, smoking is not allowed, and please silence your cell phones. I forgot to do this last chappie**

**DISCLAIMER: misa doesn't own PJO and HOO the storyline and my oc are the only things that are mine**

**NOW BACK TO CHAPTER 2**

**No one's POV**

Tyler was running through the forest when he saw Lastronigian giants, three to be exact chasing him, along with four empousai. He drew the blade on his back in case they came any closer, but silver arrows rained down on them, and now he was running away from those. That meant the hunters were near. An arrow neared him, but he knew what to do.

**Still no one's POV**

Adonis was worried that ten years ago his son would die, so he begged Hades to have the dead Greek heroes train him. After he agreed to keep the secret of hades children, he was allowed to train. That's where he got his fighting skills from. Orion however, got a knee to the balls and a, "that's what you get, rapist."

**Tyler's POV**

When I saw that arrow coming, I knew it was time to run. When I ran, I was greeted by more arrows, and wolves. I turned to see Zoe Nightshade, Izzy(a girl I remember joining the hunt a few years ago, I was watching them), and of course, Artemis. I was confused why they were chasing me, I was a boy, but I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I sheathed my sword and pulled out my bow, which was made from dragon tooth so I could do this, hooked the base on a branch and swung myself up. Then I realized there hunters, not those stupid campers, they are actually smart.

I was captured, and taken to their camp where I saw two figures, Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson. Strangely, I wasn't put with them; instead I was put on the other side of their camp in a tent. I knew they were going to interrogate me, and I guess Artemis realized that a 12 year old girl wasn't going to intimidate me. She walked in as an eighteen year old, and any normal boy would stare, but I didn't feel like getting slapped, jackaloped, then hunted. She asked me why I had abused woman an- WAIT WHAT?! I told her, "you have the wrong guy, I haven't abused anybody." She asked me, "What's your name?" "Tyler, Tyler Brocato" Her eyes widened, "girls we have the wrong guy!" she yelled saying it annoyed. She snapped her head around and asked me, "do you know who Heracles is, the second one?" I told her in camp half blood. And off they went.

**|Time skip| **

**Percy's POV**

It has been the five weeks, so I was going to go ask Athena for my second quest. Suddenly, I realized that I should say hi to everyone, so they know I'm alive. I teleported to camp half-blood to say hi to everyone when I saw Travis Stoll with his Girlfriend Katie Gardner.

When they saw me, Travis was the first one to respond, "Perce! Your back! Where have you been?" I told him but then his mood darkened, "Is everything all right?" I asked him but it was Katie who spoke up, "actually Percy, everything's not. Go to the beach, you will find everything out there." I was confused but I went to the beach, to find the seven besides me and Annabeth, some other friends, and the counselors of the cabins angry.

When Connor Stoll saw me he turned on his heel and left. My friends saw me and gave me a sympathetic look then quickly walked away. Then, I turned to see what they were looking at, ans I saw two people making out. I couldn't see so I looked closer. I saw that new kid Tyler, he was shaking his head at the two people, but the newer campers were cheering. When Tyler saw me, he said, "Don't do anything rash." And left. I remember when Leo and I escaped from the Hunters, he got away too. He also became the counselor for the minor god's cabin. Then I saw what everyone was looking at.

Annabeth, MY Annabeth, kissing the bitch, The second Heracles. I got so mad I yelled, "HEY!" and everyone looked at me, and Annabeth ran up to me, "Percy this isn't what it looks like!" she tried to tell me, "Yeah? Well it looks like you were snogging with that bastard over there!" I was pointing at Heracles, and then I said some words that destroyed Annabeth, "I trusted you Annabeth, I believed in you, I thought that you only loved me, boy was I ever wrong! Annabeth, WE'RE THROUGH!" With that she was left crying, and I went to my cabin and packed my things, I wasn't going to live in this camp if _she_ was still here, I was about to leave when my father, Poseidon came with his eyes red, THAT can't be good, "Percy, we found your mom and your step father dead, killed by a rebel Cyclops, he is getting punished by execution in a day." Annabeth made me angry, but that made me cry, "But what about kylie?" my mom had another child with Poseidon before I left for camp, and now she was 10, I forgot to mention I am twenty in three months.

He said, "she is right here," and there she was, she hugged me so tight that it made me even more sad. " I know that you can't stay here, so the gods offer a proposal, even Artemis has agreed to let Kylie become a hunter, and you become the full fledged guardian of the hunt." I was shocked, but I accepted, I just couldn't get by that I perseus jackson, is the guardian of the man hating hunters. But thankfully the Son of Adonis, Tyler Brocato, has also gone through a traumatic experience, with a monster, and has become a co-guardian with me. This will be interesting.


	3. godhood

**YELLO POOPLES! I've been reading some pertemis stories and I might change this one. But so u guys are happy, LET'S VOTE! The options are, Artemis, Zoe, or whatever character you want!(that's not Annabeth, and has to be a female, I have nothing against gay people, in fact I support gay rights, but just not this story.) I was going to have Percy and Annabeth's breakup is she died, but 12 people PM'd me and asked for the cliché break up! Twelve! SOOOOOOOOO if you're holding you're lucky lawn gnome, or shooting watermelons, ON WITH THE STORY! **

Percy's POV

Wow, huh, I guess I must've heard wrong, it turns out, Tyler is the guardian of the wild. I'm by myself. With man hating immortals and a man hating goddess. Whoop de do.

_Flashback_

_The seven, nico, reyna, and Tyler were kneeling before the gods,_

"_Rise heroes, for your achievements on the battlefield, we shall reward you."_

_Zeus' voice boomed,_

" _Jason Grace, We offer you minor godhood, and before you answer, almost everyone is getting the same thing, including your love." With that Jason Accepted, blah de blah blah. The minor gods were Jason, minor god of lightning, Piper, minor goddess of beauty and love, frank, minor god of archery and shape shifting, Hazel, Minor goddess of precious jewels in the ground, Leo Valdez, Minor god of fire, craftsmanship, and tools. And lastly, Annabeth Chase, Minor god of architecture, model design, and blueprints. Nico, God of shadows, prince of the underworld, king of ghosts, Reyna, goddess of war, honor, and discipline They all left leaving Tyler and Percy in the room. _

"_Tyler Brocato! We have decided to also make you a minor god, but also make you guardian of the wild, for you have had some terrible experiences throughout this war, do you accept?" zeus asked_

" _Yes my lord, I accept." Tyler replied, stilled stunned._

"_all hail, Tyler Brocato, minor god of wildlife, taming, and tornadoes," now everyone was confused about the tornadoes part, but went with it._

"_Perseus Jackson! You have turned down our offer once, but now we offer it to you again, do youaccept our gift of becoming a god?"_

_I had nothing holding me back now, so this was it, _

"_I accept."_

"_All hail, Perseus Jackson, God of Hurricanes, earthquakes, and tides."_

_Before that, though, I requested them to kill me, I had nothing to live for, Annabeth was gone. But the someone, Cough cough Aphrodite, said I should be the hunts guardian, Artemis and I at the same time screeched, _

"_WHAT?!" and we started listing off reasons why I should'nt join, which included im a boy, the hunters will kill me, I can't shoot a bow, and the last time some boy came near the hunters was orion, and THAT turned out bad. Sadly, I was still made the guardian of the hunt, and thankfully, Tyler was going to teach me how to use a bow, so the hunters didn't have to. I'm immortal and have to spend the rest of my life in the hunt, using a bow, with man hating hunters, and THE man hating goddess, I can already tell, this is gonna be one hell of a ride_

**HALLO! Srry for making the chapter so short, but I've got stuff to do and its 8 am. I'm tired. So if ur reading this, please vote in the pole. PLEEEEAAASSSSSEEEEEEE! Okey dokey, **

**This is Baseballpro5, leaving you here to hang of a cliff. BYE!**


End file.
